Train wreck
by Smalllady08
Summary: 5x13. Jenny revels to Gibbs her secret in the elevator.


**Author: **MoiraShipper

**Summary: **5x13. Jenny revels to Gibbs her secret in the elevator.

**Hi, so this will be my last Jibbs. I don't intend on writing another one this year or in the next because I think I've done my best in my fics for them and explored all the possibilities. I hope you enjoy and leave reviews. Jibbs forever.**

**Train wreck**

_Unburn the ashes_

_Unchain the reactions_

_I'm not ready to die not yet_

_Pull me out the train wreck_

**Train wreck-James Arthur**

"Are you sick?"

"My heath is fine. But yours-"

And in that moment seeing the light from Jenny's eyes gone he knew she was lying so Gibbs turned to her, one hand going to the metal wall beside her head and pressing the woman and forcing her to stare at him and he asked with his voice firm:

"Are you sick Jenny?"

Jenny felt her heart beat faster at hearing his firm voice calling her name, feeling she had nowhere to hide and she stared at his blue eyes which shone like fire and she parted her lips, lowering her had and her fringe covering her face while she whispered, tired:

"I'm... I'm dying Jethro."

"What..." Gibbs felt something cold sink inside him while his hand fell, blue eyes shocked. Not Jen. "When did you find out?"

"Some months ago, I realized there was something wrong with me so I asked Ducky to run some tests. ALS."

And then raising her eyes to Gibbs' shocked expression Jenny felt all the tension and fear from the last months hit her, seeing the only man she'd ever loved with Hollis, the vengeful woman she'd become because of La Grenouille, the first symptoms and the loneliness , having only Ducky so she whispered softly, her eyes shinning:

"I don't want to die Jethro... Now more than ever with all the regrets I have for not saying yes to you when I loved you, I still do."

And Gibbs couldn't take it anymore and felt his eyes wet, still listening her words about her illness and then came the warmth in his heart at hearing her say she still loved him. He then hugged her tight bringing her head to rest against his chest and they two slowly slipped to the floor and the redhead started to cry, smudging her mascara and leaving marks on his shirt but the agent didn't mind.

"We're gonna find a way Jen..." He promised kissing the top of her head and staring at the wall in front of him, thinking of their fights, how distant they'd become for being stubborn and now they were running out of time. He couldn't lose her too, he loved the woman in his arms. "I won't lose the woman I love."

And Jenny's eyes widened and her heart started beating fast, staring at the woman who then brought her closer and kissed her with passion, surprising her.

For a second she didn't kissed him back, her lips not moving without believing he was kissing her and then with a stale Jenny grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands and kissed him with the same intensity, both feeling the fire.

The kiss was intense both not caring that they were still in the elevator and Gibbs parted the woman's lips with his tongue while slipping a hand under her sweater, finding her naked skin and caressing the side of her breast slowly after so many years apart from her feeling whole with her, his body reacting to hers which was glued to his.

Jenny sighed in his arms, sitting over his legs and feeling safe for being with Gibbs and then started to massage his chest over the shirt while her tongue provoked him and leaving the man breathless. Her hands then helped him to get ride of the coat.

The air became hot while their hands caressed each other and Jenny's fingers trembled slight while opening the first buttons of his shirt, feeling his strong hand then lower from her waist toward her thighs and she sighed against his mouth when then his phone ring and they broke the kiss.

"We're going to find a way Jen." Gibbs whispered staring at the redhead and raising a hand to her face, brushing away a strand of hair that had slipped from her ponytail and he admired her flushed face and she smiled, feeling okay for the first time in months.

"I know."


End file.
